


walk you home

by 00zens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, bad boy renjun :o, jaemin just wants to take care of his boyfriend, lots and Lots of fluff.. we are in a renmin drought :(, lover boy jaemin :], not really though he's a soft baby, renmin lovers are starving i need to provide!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00zens/pseuds/00zens
Summary: in which renjun comes home with a bruised cheek and cuts on his face, scaring jaemin. he pushes his feelings to the side, wanting nothing more than to take care of his hurt boyfriend.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	walk you home

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first piece of writing in a while!! i hope you all enjoy :]

“junnie!” was the first thing the boy heard as he made his way quietly into his and jaemin’s shared apartment. he sighed before turning to face his boyfriend, repeating the action as he saw the younger’s face drop. 

“what happened to your face?” jaemin asks, in the same tone he used all those months before when renjun would come home with new injuries. the older shook his head as an attempt to ignore the conversation as he took his shoes off, muttering something jaemin couldn’t catch.

renjun avoided eye contact with his boyfriend as he began to walk past him, in desperate need of ice to numb the throbbing pain in his face. he gasped quietly as he felt jaemin hold onto his shoulder to stop renjun from moving past him. jaemin was always the calmer, sweeter one in the relationship, and the grip he had on renjun’s arm made renjun wonder if he’d see that side of jaemin tonight.

renjun looked into jaemin’s eyes, being met with the younger’s sad eyes. ‘just tell me what happened.’ his expression read. ‘i’m here to help you.’ renjun instantly felt all his intense emotions subside, giving into the look on his boyfriend’s face. “i got into a fight, if that wasn’t obvious enough. my face hurts like hell so could you please let me get cleaned up?” 

jaemin moved his hand from renjun’s arm to his face, brushing his thumb over the small cuts on the older’s cheek. he subconsciously frowned as he inspected the injuries. “go into the bathroom. i’ll get you the first aid kit.”

“it’s fine, baby i ca-” renjun’s protesting was quickly cut short when the shorter looked to see the expression on jaemin’s face. he could tell how serious jaemin was, but under that he could see the need and want to take care of his hurt boyfriend. “okay.” renjun whispered, pressing a short kiss to the boy’s jaw.

watching renjun walk off in the direction of their shared bathroom, jaemin let out a breath he hadn’t even noticed he was holding in. he made his way to the kitchen, locating the first aid kit in one of the shelves. his mind was moving a mile a minute, new questions forming in his head every second. 

jaemin rested his hands on the kitchen island, letting out a deep breath in an attempt to calm his emotions. his boyfriend was hurt, and his boyfriend needed him. he wouldn’t let whatever he’s feeling stop him from taking care of renjun. the last thing he ever wants to see renjun in is pain, so here he was, ready to tend to his boyfriend’s injuries. that’s what was important.

when he walked into the bathroom, jaemin was met with the sight of renjun sitting on the counter next to the sink looking down at his hands. the older’s head shot up as he heard jaemin coming in, the latter’s heart dropping as he took in the tired, sad look on renjun’s face.

“are you mad at me, jaem? i’m sorry for fighting again. i was doing so well, i just, i don’t know what came over m-” renjun stopped mid sentence when he felt jaemin take his hands in his. the younger pressed a soft kiss to them, smiling weakly at the boy in front of him.

they exchange looks, choosing to use them to communicate as opposed to words for the time being. renjun’s eyes flutter shut as jaemin presses a washcloth to his cheek to clean the cuts placed there. he visibly relaxes under his boyfriend’s touch, finding comfort in the sound of their breathing. 

the comfortable silence is broken by jaemin’s chuckle, being brought out after seeing renjun flinch as he applied vaseline to the wounds. renjun isn’t able to hold a pout on his face as his first instinct is to smile as wide as possible at the sight of jaemin laughing. 

both boys are glad to be out of the silence. they converse quietly, asking about each others’ days, what they did, how it was. jaemin finished cleaning the wounds, relocating to the space between renjun’s legs.

the younger wrapped his arms loosely around renjun’s waist, pressing small kisses on his neck and jaw, slowly making his way up to the boy’s face. he was careful not to make contact with any of renjun’s cuts, treating the small boy like he was made of glass. if it was anyone else, renjun would be bothered by it. he hated being treated like he was a baby. but it was jaemin, his jaemin. so he hummed in contentment as the boy continued to pepper kisses all over his face.

at this point, renjun had assumed they were going to ignore the elephant in the room. he expected jaemin to drag him to their bedroom, telling the boy to change into his pajamas quickly so they could get to bed as soon as possible.

he was quickly proven wrong.

“what happened, jun? you haven’t gotten into a fight in months… and that was when you were feeling really stressed. is there something on your mind?” jaemin looked into the older’s eyes intently, as if he was searching for the answers to his questions in them.

renjun’s gaze dropped back down to his hands. “i don’t know what it was. i was trying my best for you, i really was. but he started saying shit and something in me clicked so… next thing i knew i was punching him. i-i’m sorry for disappointing you.” he whispered the last sentence.

“hey.” jaemin lifted renjun’s head up gently. “i’m not disappointed in you. i just care about you a lot okay? i don’t like seeing you hurt.” renjun smiled, breaking into a small laugh. “i’m a big boy baby, don’t worry about me. i can take a few hits, nothing i’m not used to.” 

jaemin rolled his eyes at his boyfriend playfully before stepping back and tugging on his hands. “yeah, yeah. whatever, love. c’mon, it’s late. let’s get ready for bed.” renjun whined in response, moving his arms to rest around jaemin’s neck. the boy let out a small giggle at the older’s actions, letting renjun cling onto him. 

he rested his hands under renjun’s thighs, the latter’s head moving to the crook of jaemin’s neck as he carried him to their bed. he set renjun down, causing the older to audibly complain at the loss of contact. jaemin laughed again at renjun’s sudden clinginess, something that only appeared after a long day or when he was especially tired. 

the younger got himself and renjun ready for bed as quickly as he could, changing them and dragging them back to the bathroom to brush their teeth and do their nightly skin routines. jaemin was finishing patting his face dry when he felt renjun wrap his small arms around his waist, giving him a backhug.

“baby, you are literally taking seven years. can we please go to bed already?” renjun spoke tiredly. jaemin smiled, turning around in the small boy’s arms. “sorry, angel. let’s go.”

they walk hand in hand towards the bed, renjun quickly throwing himself on top of it while jaemin moves slowly to turn off the light. he makes his way back to where renjun is snuggled up under the covers, the smaller boy instantly cuddling up to his side. they lay there in silence for a few seconds before renjun breaks it.

“jaem?”

the boy hums in response, looking down at the boy whose head lays comfortably on his chest.

“thank you for caring. i love you a lot.” 

jaemin’s heart warms, a sleepy smile taking over his face. he leans down, pressing a long kiss to renjun’s forehead. 

“i love you most, angel. more than you’ll ever know.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! let me know what you think, you can leave kudos/comments! my twitter is @renminsung :]


End file.
